


Demon's Grin

by Lyssa_Chaos



Series: Unholy [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW Art, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: This is the first piece of RickxReader fanfiction I have written, I hope you enjoy. Any tips and suggestions are appreciated and welcome!





	Demon's Grin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of RickxReader fanfiction I have written, I hope you enjoy. Any tips and suggestions are appreciated and welcome!

CW: NSFW, Rough(ish) sex, Dubcon, Demon Rick

RickxReader  
Fem POV

Your eyes shoot open suddenly as you are roused from your deep sleep. You bolt upright in your bed and an intense wave of uneasiness washes over you. As your eyes adjust to the seemingly heavy darkness of your room, panic grips your chest tightly.

I know I shut that door. You think to yourself as your gaze rests upon the open doorway. And then you see him. 

He is tall, almost too tall you think. He appears almost human, however you quickly notice the large, black horns jutting from his messy, pale blue hair. Your peripheral catches a slight movement and you notice a long, thin, pointed tail swishing slowly from behind him. His eyes seem to have a supernatural glow and hold within them an inense, primal hunger. he takes one step towards the bed, flexing the huge, black, bat-like wings as he does.

Your eyes widen with terror and you open your mouth to scream, but only manage a small, pathetic squeaking sound.

In the darkness, you see a mouth of sharp teeth glint as a wicked grin cracks across his face.

“Are you frightened?” His voice is almost mocking, but there is a velvety, seductive quality to it. He takes another step towards you.

You let out an involuntary gasp as you shrink away from him.

A deep, primal growl erupts from his throat. “Good.” He sighs as he continues to make his way towards the bed. He is now standing at the foot of it, glowering down at you. With one simple gesture of his wrist, the bedroom door slams shut with a sickening, echoing thud.

You’re transfixed by the looming figure before you, and despite your instincts, you feel desire begin to uncoil deep within you. Your loins begin to burn.

He grins again. “Your fear smells divine.” he growls as he climbs effortlessly onto the bed. Your eyes widen again as you notice his massive, pierced cock, erect and ready. You manage to compose yourself just long enough to make an attempt to roll off the side of the bed. You hear a low chuckle, and in one fluid motion, his large hands grasp your wrists as he pushes you back and pins you to the bed, hard. 

“Y-Y-You think you’re going to get away from me that easily?! I-I-I’ve hunted you for far too long to allow that to happen. You’re mine now!” He hisses at you, his face only inches from your own.

An unnaturally long, forked tongue slithers from his grinning mouth and he slowly runs it up your neck and up the side of your face. Your breath catches in your throat and you shudder slightly. As you feel his hot breath on your neck and cheek, you feel moisture begin to pool in your panties, despite the seemingly overwhelming sense of fear. 

You try to adjust your body underneath him but are thrown off guard as he suddenly reaches down with one hand and with one, long claw, slices your panties, tossing them to the floor. Releasing your other wrist, he then tears your shirt with such ease, you are mesmerized. You can’t move or react as he glares hungrily down at your now naked body. He brings his hands up, cupping your face slightly, then slowly, drags them down across your bare skin. You feel yourself aching for him, although you involuntarily shudder slightly.

A low, guttural growl escapes his lips as he pulls you down, grasping your legs firmly in his large, clawed hands.

Every instinct you have is telling you to fight, to run, to try to get away, but you can’t bring yourself to even attempt it. All you can focus on is your sudden, intense NEED to have him inside you, to feel him. You feel your pussy begin to ache as you become more wet. You direct your gaze up to meet his. Your breathing is shaky and heavy as you slightly bite your lower lip. His eyes flash suddenly and without warning, and a single thrust, he drives his huge, studded cock deep inside you. 

You let out a loud gasp/moan. Half pain, half pleasure as you feel him fill you. You feel a strong hand on your neck and long, thin fingers wrap around your throat. He squeezes as he begins to violently thrust inside you, that wicked grin playing across his lips again.

“I will make you mine.” He growls “All of your being will belong to me, and only me.” He removes his hand from your throat and runs it down to your chest, grabbing and rubbing your tits vigorously before rolling and pinching your nipples, hard. You let out another loud moan, and he continues to pick up speed, unrelentingly driving into you, again and again. He runs a large claw down your sternum, and down to your clit, leaving a deep red mark across your body. He leans down close to your face again as you continue to moan loudly. Another growl escapes his lips and he suddenly sinks his pointed teeth deep into your right shoulder as he teases your clit with the tip of his claw. You know you should be screaming, you know there is pain, but it doesn’t seem to bother you. Instead, the intense, searing pain makes you immediately cum, and makes you cum hard.

He groans as your cunt tightens and squeezes around his rock hard cock and hisses “Y-yes, you’ll be a good little whore.” You moan loudly again, on the verge of another orgasm, but he suddenly stops and removes himself. He picks you up, and without warning, flips you over and positions you onto your hands and knees. All you want is to feel him inside of you again.

As if he read your desires or you had spoken them out loud, his face broke into another grin, he grabs your hips and drives himself right back into your dripping cunt. As he begins to thrust, you feel his thin fingers intertwine in your hair and you feel your head being tugged back sharply. A loud groan escapes your lips. “This will be fun.” He chuckles. He pulls you up against him and you can feel his hot breath on your neck.  
“I’m going to enjoy breaking you.” He whispers into your ear before repositioning you and immediately starting to to fuck you at an unrelenting pace. You feel afraid again, panic grips you, but you don’t have time to worry about that.

**SNAP** You let out a half moan half scream as he whips you across your ass with his tail, the points slashing at your skin as he continues to unrelentingly pound into you as he does it again and again.

You continue to scream, you’re cumming again and again, but the searing lashes bring tears that begin to stream down your face. You hear maniacal laughter burst forth from behind you amidst your tears and the blood dripping down your hips. You begin to shake uncontrollably and a huge wave of sensation washes over you as you cum the hardest you have ever done. You hear air catch and hiss through his teeth and you hear a whisper “Oh f-f-f-fuuuccckkkk...” and then you feel it. His hot, thick seed releases deep inside of you in massive spurts as his cock twitches and throbs. You can’t stop trembling. He lets go of your hips and rolls you back over. He stares down at you with that twisted grin. You give a slight smile in response, tears still rolling down your face, your body still shuddering. He gets up from the bed and starts to head for the door. You manage to bring yourself together for a moment, “Wait.” you whimper. He stops, whips around and in an instant, he has you pinned back on the bed.

“I’ll be back.” He growls. “Y-y-you belong to me now. You’ll always be mine.” he flashes his grin at you again, and then, he was gone.

The next morning, you woke to an achey body. That couldn’t have happened. You thought. It must’ve been a dream. You got up and headed for the bathroom. Your heart almost jumped out of your chest as you looked into the mirror. The long red mark down the front of your body and the deep teeth marks in your shoulder told you it wasn’t a dream. You start to shake and sink to the floor, trembling in fear, shock and disbelief. “Who was he?” you ask yourself. Suddenly, as if he were there and had heard your query, you hear his voice in your head. It was only one word, a name.

His name.

“Rick.”


End file.
